


[Podfic] "Girl Talk" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Upon her return to Ponyville, Applejack learns Big Macintosh crossdressed at the Sisterhooves Social to help his little sister Apple Bloom. Obviously, Applejack knows Mac's behavior doesn't mean he has gender issues. If anything, it just shows how much he cares for his little sister.However, something else happened while Applejack was away that can't be so easily dismissed.It's time to talk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] "Girl Talk" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538972) by Trick Question. 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YYsNHGlFizO6jvg7PuG1qPfaQ3Iezy9n) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wrsj5kz8c2ybhtx/Girl%20Talk--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Girl Talk](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/293421/girl-talk)

 **Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:08:22

**Summary:** Upon her return to Ponyville, Applejack learns Big Macintosh crossdressed at the Sisterhooves Social to help his little sister Apple Bloom. Obviously, Applejack knows Mac's behavior doesn't mean he has gender issues. If anything, it just shows how much he cares for his little sister.  
However, something else happened while Applejack was away that can't be so easily dismissed.  
It's time to talk.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
